ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 328 (29th March 1988)
Plot Several residents take gifts to the café for Ali and Sue. Elizabeth refuses to talk to Ian and gives him the runaround, causing him to feel down. Magda gets frustrated at Willmott-Brown's solicitor for failing to get in touch with her regarding her offer on his house. Dr Legg's sister, Hester, returns to Albert Square to see him following the death of her husband. Kathy prepares to start her new job at The Dagmar. Michelle makes a dress for her. Angie returns from her holiday in Spain and feels revitalised. Arthur's loan shark visits him whilst he is at work. Arthur tells him to leave and visit his house later. Willmott-Brown gets fed up of Magda's badgering. Chris offers to help Ali out at the café. Magda argues with Simon over his priorities and decides to kick him out of her flat. Dot visits Dr Legg after injuring her neck. She asks Duncan to visit her in the afternoon, so he agrees to cancel his plans with Sharon to see her. Frank talks with Reg about taking over The Vic. Arthur's loan shark arrives at Number 45 and waits for his installment. Arthur fails to show up so Ian pays the amount on his behalf. Sharon is not happy with Duncan for prioritising Dot over her. Lou catches up with Hester. Sue returns home with the baby. Magda and Sharon hang out together. Hester talks with Dr Legg about her son's attitude since becoming a doctor. She wonders if he should return to the UK to work and Dr Legg jumps at the opportunity to take him on at his surgery. Lou is unimpressed with Arthur for not paying his debt. Willmott-Brown compliments Kathy as she arrives for work. Residents gather at Ali and Sue's flat for a celebration. Michelle tries to talk to Lofty about how she is feeling, but he will not listen to her. Sue tells Michelle to fetch the baby from his cot. When she returns with him, Lofty holds a toast for the baby. Michelle feels awkward. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Duncan - David Gillespie *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Bruce - Crawford Logan *Hester - Barbara Shelley *Emine - Pelin Ahmet (Uncredited) *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) *Rayif - Billy Hassan (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Allotments - Shed Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm not going to see him any more. He'll have to move out. Go to the bed and breakfast.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes